Hayato Nekketsu
Hayato Nekketsu (熱血 隼人 Nekketsu Hayato) is a character in Rival Schools: United By Fate and Project Justice. About Hayato Hayato, the "Burning Red Jersey" Hayato is a teacher of physical education at Taiyo High School. He has black hair with thick eyebrows (brown in some UDON promotional artwork and official comic art), and is dressed in a red track suit with a white shirt and sneakers. He has feelings for Kyoko Minazuki. Hayato is Taiyou Gakuen's number one lady-killer and physical education teacher, as hot-blooded as his name implies. He developed his own sense of justice. Corporal punishment was also one of his own ideas. His students draw a ferocious, inescapable, unstoppable force from Hayato's own sense of justice. When his students at Taiyo were attacked, Hayato became suspicious of the elite academy, Justice High. He joins Batsu Ichimonji, Hinata Wakaba, and Kyosuke Kagami in the fight, watching over them. Sometimes, it's pretty obvious that Hayato is infatuated with Kyoko, despite her connection to Hideo; he makes open reference to her being attractive in his "good" ending in Rival Schools. A case of unrequited love, perhaps? 'In ''Rival Schools: United By Fate Hayato first appears in the PlayStation version of Rival Schools: United By Fate, as a bonus character. In that game, his plot is to find the source of the school abductions, as he believes the students are unable to do so themselves. '''In ''Project Justice He joins fellow teachers Hideo and Kyoko in investigating the new set of kidnappings a year later. Upon meeting the fake Batsu, he immediately points out that the Batsu they were confronting was a fake for a peculiar reason: The fake Batsu "lacks the fire" in the real Batsu's eyes, something that Kurow found funny. Arsenal, Combat Style, and Fighting Strategy Most of Hayato's techniques involve the use of his ''shinai (竹刀), the bamboo sword used in kendo training. Hayato is a very limited character in terms of Rival Schools attributes. He has very limited air-combo capability, and even fewer options for Textbook Combos. The best way for a player to emerge victorious is to have Hayato continuously poke at the opponent with quick double Light Punches or double Light Kicks. Next, the player can go for a throw when the opponent might expect the Textbook Combo to continue. The player can lure an attack so that they can Tardy Counter back. After the Tardy Counter, the player can inflict a good deal of damage. Also, when jumping up, if the player immediately presses Light Kick and then High Kick while falling again, they can catch the opponent off guard. Hayato's Team-Up Technique (TUT) is semi-quickly initiating. It doesn't do all that much damage, but it works great for countering an opponent's TUT. Being one of the few characters to wield a weapon, he can deflect certain projectile attacks back to his opponent. His High Air Launcher, which makes use of the shinai, does just that. 'Special Moves' *'Nekketsu Shinai' (熱血竹刀 Hot-blooded Bamboo Sword) - Hayato swings his shinai three times. The last blow knocks the opponent into the ground. In the air, this attack hits four times. Very damaging, and can be used in a Textbook Combo. Its air version has little recovery time. *'Guts Kick' (Japanese: 気合キック Kiai Kick -- Energy Focus Kick) - Hayato does a rising kick. The direction of this kick depends on the kick button pressed for this move's button combination. It may go at an angle, or perpendicular to the ground. *'Turning Shinai Smash' (Japanese: 回転竹刀落とし Kaiten Shinai Otoshi) - An air-only throw maneuver. It cannot be used in a combo, and can be blocked by the opponent. *'Double Guidance Kick' (Japanese: ダブル指導キック Double Shidou Kick) - Hayato executes a fast drop-kick and lands front-first into the ground, where he has super armor, but not when getting up. While on the ground, opponents may use attacks that can knock him off the ground for a possible combo. *'Guts Knuckle' (Japanese: 気合ナックル Kiai Knuckle -- Energy Focus Knuckle) - Hayato draws back and executes a powerful, fiery downward punch. He has super armor throughout the entire attack, and will continue even if hit. The only moves that can foil this move are throw maneuvers, and Team-Up and Party-Up Techniques. 'Burning Vigor Attacks' *'Nekketsu Push-Ups' (Japanese: 熱血腕立て伏せ Nekketsu Udetatefuse -- Hot-blooded Push-ups) - Hayato makes the opponent do push-ups before whacking the latter hard with his shinai, sending the opponent some distance away from him. *'Nekketsu Tolerance' (Japanese: 熱血ヤセ我慢 Nekketsu Yase Gaman -- Hot-blooded Tolerance) - Hayato gains super armor for approximately six seconds. It can be done again and again for increased armor time, since the effect is cumulative. The problem with this technique is its long startup delay. *'Nekketsu Cross Counter' (熱血クロスカウンター Hot-blooded Cross Counter) - Hayato does a powerful straight punch. This attack can be done for up to six seconds before being executed. The longer the charge time, the more powerful this attack becomes. Furthermore, Hayato has super armor throughout the entire move. A very good choice for a Tardy Counter, and can be used against moves which normally cannot be countered. Sidestepping the charged form of this attack is futile; once Hayato starts charging power, he automatically locks on to his target. *'Nekketsu Windmill' (Japanese: 熱血風車 Nekketsu Fuusha -- Hot-blooded Windmill) - Hayato propels himself towards the opponent in a drill-like manner. 'Team-Up Technique' *'Nekketsu Guts Cannon' (Japanese: 熱血気合砲 Nekketsu Kiaihou -- Hot-blooded Energy Focus Cannon) - Hayato repeatedly whacks the active character's back with his shinai, unleashing the latter's hidden power in the form of an energy beam aimed towards the opponent. After the attack, the active character can be seen bowing towards Hayato, with his/her back towards the opponent. 'Party-Up Technique' *Hayato does the Horse Riding Smash. Trivia * As per Taiyo High rules, Hayato does not have a part-time job to supplement his teaching job. * He dislikes teaching puzzling school subjects. * As with the case of Ran, Hayato is not playable at all in either of the two Taiyo High storylines; he is playable only in the Justice High arc. * His last name, Nekketsu (熱血), literally means "hot-blooded" in Japanese - a perfect description of his personality. * He has some similarities with Hayato Kanzaki of Star Gladiator fame. Both men have weapons, black hair and a similar name. * He was designed by Kazuhiko Shimamoto, a noted mangaka. * He is voiced by Takumi Yamazaki. Gallery Image:JusticeHayato.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:Hayato.png|''Project Justice'' References 'Game and Character Information' Nguyen, John. Project Justice FAQ/Move List by Puar. GameFAQs.com. Published 2001. Last accessed March 14, 2010. Tsai, Peter. FAQ/Movelist for Project Justice (Moero! Justice Gakuen) for Dreamcast/Arcade. Version 1.07. GameFAQs.com. Published July 17, 2002; last updated March 13, 2003. Last accessed March 14, 2010. Cheshire, Sophie. Project Justice: FAQ/Move List by falsehead. Final version. GameFAQs.com. Published November 5, 2001; final update December 7, 2002. Last accessed March 14, 2010. Batsu, the Doctor of Punishment. Shiritsu Justice Gakuen/Rival Schools series: Character Stories FAQ. Version 1.5 (final). GameFAQs.com. Last accessed March 14, 2010. NeoChaosX. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_the_Rival_Schools_series List of characters in the Rival Schools series]. Wikipedia (English). Created August 20, 2007; last updated March 30, 2010. Last accessed April 1, 2010. 'Translations' Kanji translations made possible through the Kanji Romaji Hiragana Convert website. Maruyama, Chiemi. English-Kanji-Japanese/Japanese-Kanji-English Dictionary. Pasig City, Philippines: Persian Gulf Publication, 2002. ISBN 978-971-8796-37. Nakao, Seigo. Random House Japanese-English/English-Japanese Dictionary. United States: Ballantine Books, 1995. ISBN 0-345-40548-X. Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes